Purple Suffolk
by Kerolamo
Summary: Pierre, the new gourmet finally meats Chelsea the rancher, but due to a series of events all they do is argue. Chelsea is determined to become his friend though and will stop at nothing to get him to at least like her. Please rate and review, that would be greatly appreciated! Pierre/Chelsea
1. Cursed begging's

**Ok, so I have to do some explaining. Usually, I only start the authors not at the second chapter so I'll make sure to not make this too long. Pierre has only just moved to Verdure Island so he barely knows anyone. Also… well, the rest will be explained as the story goes along! The personalities are kind of different, sorry about that. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

_**Chapter 1- Cursed begging's**_

_Pierre's POV_

I ran blindly across a long bridge on the other side of Verdure island, the autumn wind freezing my face off. What kind of island is this? Sure, there are some great, fresh ingredients here but everything is just too messed up for me to handle! I can't- huh? Without realising it, I had already run straight across the bridge and right into a farm full of beautiful, ripe eggplants.

Chealsea's POV

Ahhhh! I over slept! Its already 10:00am and I've only just woken up! I grabbed some casual clothes from a messy pile on the floor and ran around preparing to start another day. My hair's a mess but eh, what are you going to do? In one bite, I swallowed a rice ball I had prepared the other day and ran outside, eager to get all my jobs done.

Autumn was really starting to get cold now, I can feel my face already going numb. I turned to the small pond to the left of me, filling up my green watering can to the top. Slowly but carefully, I strided proudly to my plots of fresh eggplants and, my eyes scanning the area like a hawk. There's something wrong here…

My eyes darted to what looked like a small boy dressed in purple with a tall purple top hat and bright yellow hair that bounced around just above his shoulders, who's eyes sparkled as he harvested my crops. _My_ crops!

"Ahh! Get out of my field you hobo!" My instincts got the better of me as I started charging towards him, my eyes burning with rage. "ehhh?!" He stammered for a moment, blinking wildly in shock and staggering a few steps backwards. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" I yelled, screaming loudly in his face at the top of my lungs. "You monster! You fiend! You've walked all over my crops! There probably only going to sell for a C or a B if I'm lucky… That's it, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to get my axe out and chop off your head, turning you dead body into a scarecrow so crows can peck at you all day! I hope you burn in hell!" Without noticing it, I had already taken out my axe and was swinging it around wildly. His whole face went pale and he managed to let out a shrill squeak before running for his life across the bridge to Verdure Island. Haha! I smiled to myself, happy with the show I had just put on.

Pierre's POV

What was that all about?! I didn't stop running until I was sure that she wasn't following me, and even then I just kept running anyway until I had reached the far eastern side of Sprout Island.

Exhausted and out of breath, I sat down on the beach and watched the waves come crashing in. I can't believe she threatened to kill me so quickly! My hand clamped down on the only eggplant I was able to keep and for the first time in my life, my mind went blank.

It only felt like a few minutes, but before long it became night. I still sat there, my head empty and my eyes glazed over. Why did I even come to this island? "Pierre!" A familiar voice screamed, running up next to me. "What's up? Have ya been having fun here? Meet anyone you like yet? Have ya? Hm? Hmmm?!" Her voice was full of excitement as she jumped up and down, firing as many questions as she could at me. "hmm.." I murmured back, not bothering to look at her.

A single white seagull squawked loudly and landed a few meters away, pecking at the grey sand around it. Lanna stared at it for a while then looked back to me, her smile not once changing. "soo.. What happened?" She chirped, staring at me expectantly. Where should I start? "I woke up from Eliza and Charlie who had practically broken into my room and started jumping on my bed, I tripped on a rock and landed awkwardly on Gannon, I tried to look for some fresh food but stumbled across a beautiful farm full of ripe eggplants, but as soon as I started harvesting them, a cute young lady came out and started to yell at me, threatening to kill me with her axe, I-" I stopped as soon as a man with thick, curly hair and a purple bandana came up to us and started laughing loudly, clutching at his sides. Lanna started laughing too, falling on her back and trying not to cry. What's going on? Is there something I missed? Finally, the man with curly brown hair managed to hold his laughter long enough to tell me what they thought was so funny. "You must be talking about Chelsea!" Both of them burst out into hysterics again and started rolling around on the ground as if they were on fire. "I cant believe you actually harvested her crops!" Lanna continued for him, wearing a look of sheer amusement. "... Chelsea?" I repeated, glaring at the two of them.

Around 10 minutes later, they both finally ceased their laughter and invited me to the man called Denny's house to explain the story of Chelsea.

"Chelsea is the rancher here. She lives on Ranch island by herself and is always busy with tending to her animals and her crops. The only time anyone ever see's her out of her farm is at the end of a rainy day, or the weekends when she goes out shopping." How does this affect me again? I looked around Denny's house and stared in awe at all of his fishing gear laying around. He must really love his job. "Anyway, on those days _everyone _flocks around herto talk to heror invite her someplace nice, which she always happily agrees to." I continued to look at Denny, my eyes not once wandering to the sleeping Lanna across from is or any of his fishing gear anymore. Why would anyone want to see her? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting ready for the rest of his tale. "ahh, and she's such a great girl!" he breathed out, his eyes looking at me hopefully. "She's always helping others and she barely gets mad..." Barely gets mad?! Then what was she just then? Overly exited? "That is, unless you touch her crops. Her only rule is that no one touches them. If she's with you, then you could probably help with her animals, but under no circumstances do you ever touch her crops." Cackling with laughter at the end, he fell backwards yet again and started laughing even louder. Thats just great. How was i meant to know that?

Rain started pouring heavily outside, and im sure i heard a few loud claps of thunder. Somehow, Lanna still hadn't woken up but slept deeply with a smile plastered on her face. As Denny was about to get up, we heard a loud banging at his door, then a dark figure stepped in. "Denny!" The voice didn't sound very feminine, but i could tell that it was a girl. The purple bandana-wearing boy's face lit up instantly as she took a few steps forward into the light. "Look at my fish!" She held a massive fish above her head which was dripping with water and a small amount of blood. It looks fresh, but there's no way anyone would be out fishing at this time of night, in this weather. "I just caught it!" I guess i was wrong. Is there no end to Chelsea's oddness? "Isn't it humongous?! " A cheeky smile crosses her lips while she held out her fish in front of her. Im not sure if she noticed it or not, (although im not sure how anyone could miss it) but she was soaking wet from the top of her red bandana to the tip of her muddy boots. In fact, she's so drenched that even her clothes look see through... Not that im looking at that anyway. It was only a few hours ago that she was trying to kill me! "huh, pretty good, i guess." Denny shrugged his shoulders, smiling as he fiercely judged her fish. What?! Her fish was amazing, almost as big as me! "Pretty good? This fish is nothing less than a masterpiece!" Taking a few steps forward, he handed the fish to him and somehow, her smile became larger and brighter. "so, how did you catch this anyway?" She sat down comfortly next to me, still not completely noticing me presence. I haven't really said anything anyway, so i don't blame her... it just feels a little.. weird..

Motioning for Denny too, she began her long and amusing story.

"I guess i should be leaving now." Her voice held a hint of sadness, but her smile said otherwise as she packed her things and started thanking Denny for his company this late at night. "What about your fish?" He looked at her confused for a moment, holding her massive fish in a bag for her. "Nah, you can have it, it's not like i really need it anyway" She smiled her un-wavering smile at him, still not looking at me. "oh, and before I go.." She continued, looking at me for the first time tonight. "Iv'e been meaning to ask this.." Without moving at all, she continued to stare at me intently as if i had grown another arm. Sigh.. I gulped nervously and waited for her question, unsure of how to feel. "Who the hell is this?!"

She pointed to me curiously, looking quickly between Denny and I. I cringed at her... smile? Why was she still smiling? Her smile seemed complete and perfect as she looked at me again and tilted her head slightly. It's hard to believe that it's the same person...

The rain had gotten heavier over time, and the sound of water slamming itself into the tin roof drowned out almost every voice. Denny smiled again, but this time at me. "tell me if i got any of this wrong, kay? This is all what Lanna told me" Did Lanna talk about me that much? "Pierre's a gourmet from Seiyo Island. Lanna kept pushing him to come to this island and with the tempting prospect of all the fresh ingredients he could use, he finally agreed. That was only, what, Yesterday?" Lanna really didn't have to go to all the trouble of explain everything.. I could feel myself blushing slightly from the intense stares from the girl next to me, but managed to hold it in. "Yeah, I guess he hasn't really been fitting in around here, so he went for a walk to clear his head and ended up on your farm. That's where you come in Chelsea!" I couldn't read Chelsea's expression very well , but i knew that she was deep in thought. She sat completely still, he eyes moving slightly between Denny and I while her chest moved up and down slightly as she breathed. "ahaha, then you chased him away leaving him confused and maybe even slightly scared. You should've seen it! He was sitting on the beach for hours and hours until Lanna and I finally came and took him in at around 9pm, and, well.. you know the rest!" Im glad his speech on me was over, but the way he said it made me kind of sound sad. Chelsea looked like she was about to stand up for a moment but decided against it. Instead, she started lamely crawling across the room to Denny, being careful not to wake the sleeping blond in the middle of the room. "You doing anything on Tuesday?" Is she talking to me or Denny? I guess I should just keep quiet for the time being and find out that way. "Helloo? Pierre ?" She stopped crawling abruptly and turned around to look at me, waiting for my answer. I guess she was talking to me. In one quick swipe, she took her fish back off the smirking man and started crawling back to me. "Im taking that as you're not busy. Mind making lunch for two tomorrow? Here, you can use this fish." L-lunch? I seriously don't get this girl. One minute she 's wildly swinging an axe around, the next she fishing in a storm, and now she asking me if I wanted to make lunch! Im not sure whether I'm looking forward to the last one though.. "S-sure.." I managed to stutter, looking down at the old wooden floor boards underneath me. "awesome, so you can speak. See you tomorrow then!" Laughing quietly to herself, she stood up and hugged Denny, then walked over to me. What's she doing? She not.. In a matter of seconds I was being hugged by a certain still drenched girl who was still smiling as she squeezed me. "Bye!" She calmly spoke, finishing her hug and walking out into the rain.

Chelsea's POV

"Bye!" and with that, I was gone. I wonder what time it is? I know its not too late, otherwise the moon would be a lot lower and Vaughn probably wouldn't be walking around. "Hey!" I called out to him, smiling my best smile. "Ladies shouldn't be out at this time of night." As stubborn as ever, i see. His hat was hanging low on his face so you couldn't see his eyes, but i know him better than that to let it intimidate me. "You know, it that kind of behaviour which scares people off" I huffed, puffing out my cheeks like a child. I don't know what it is about Vaughn, but whenever im around him, i always feel.. Happier. "Then why doesn't it scare you off? Or are you just to brave to let me scare you?" You got that right! "Why are you out here this late anyway?" Two little red eyes poked out from under his hat as he raised it slightly in curiosity. I could ask him the same thing, but I probably already know anyway. "showing my fish to Denny. I got carried away and started talking non-stop to him all night... I didn't even know that Pierre was the until the very end!" When I say it that way, i feel kind of bad.. I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow. "Pierre?" That's right, he wouldn't have met Pierre yet, would he? If what Denny said is right, then that means that Pierre has only moved here a few days ago. I'll have to introduce them to each other next time too. Jeez, I should write a list! "New blond gourmet, you'll know him when you see him" Pretty good impression, if I do say so myself. He seemed intrigued by the new person and started to stare off into space. If i was anyone else, I probably would have been scared off by the faces he's pulling, but to me there just hilarious. "Its like you were made to terrify people!" I ended with a laugh, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" Curiosity got the better of me as I asked him a question. "Where do you actually live?" I know that he spends most of his time at Mirabelle's shop, but there aren't enough beds for him to stay overnight. I can't believe I haven't asked him this before. I guess I don't really talk to him that much, but... "That depends" Of course. I knew he was going to say something straightforward like that. Even though he knows what im talking about, he still likes to take the longest route to get there. "Where do you live on these islands? I know your only here for two days, but that also means that your here for one night." Most nights he's just sitting in Nicks Diner or just wandering around. I've always been wanting to ask him that, but i don't usually get the chance to. "Here and there" So basically, nowhere. And he tells me not to wander around at night!

"Come." Without looking behind me, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to my farm. I could sense that he was freaking out, but I was too annoyed to bother about that. Once we had stopped in front of my stable, i spun around to face him and began to yell. "Why don't you tell me these kinds of things? I get that your anti-social and don't really like others to know too much about you, but I thought you could trust me! I know you better than anyone else on this island, yet you still don't tell me anything!" By now his eyes were bigger and sadder than usual, which made me want to break down in tears. I hate to yell at anyone about these kinds of things, especially to Vaughn, but I... "This probably doesn't mean anything to you, and your probably just going to shrug this off, but I don't know if I can do the same... Vaughn, I-" I can't finish the rest. If I say anything else, im going to start crying. He looked truly hurt and I could tell that this affected him greatly. Usually, he only has one expression, a straight monotone one, but now he looked completely different.

Why do I always have to get emotional at the smallest of things? After yelling at Vaughn, I walked into my stable and cuddled up to one of my favourite sheep. He wasn't anything special, but ive had him since I was little so he means a lot to me. "I just don't get it.." The silhouette of a man walked in through the doors and sat down beside me. His hat was pulled down on his face, and with the added effect of the dark room, I couldn't see any part of his face. "Im sorry." I whispered, burying my head into my sheep's thick curls.

**Fu Fu Fufu! I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter! Even if no one reads this, that fine with me as it was fun to write. I hope that someone reviews it though..**

**Oh, and that part at the end with Chelsea yelling Vaughn? That somehow found its way in there, even though i had no plan to have anything like that, and when i wrote the draft in my book, I didn't include anything remotely like that. I guess that's the kind of mood im in!**

**Please rate and review, i hope you liked the first chapter of Purple Stuffolk!**


	2. Incalescent Lunches

**Fu fu fufu! Not many reviews yet.. I guess it has only been one week though! Gotta keep my head up and keep writing, right? Hope you enjoy reading them as much as i enjoy writing them!**

***Vaughn not having a place to stay every Monday night is a big deal to Chelsea, as this means that Vaughn just wanders around and has no place to relax, which worries her. Being Chelsea's best friend, she hates it when he doesn't tell her any of his problems and is why she got angry at him in the last chapter.**

_**I Do Not Own harvest Moon Or Any Of Its Characters!**_

Chapter 2- Incalescent Lunches

Pierre's POV

How long have I been waiting out here? I admit that I do look a bit over eagre, but I just want to get this over and done with. Should I knock again? Probably not. What's taking her so long anyway?

I slipped my hands into the deep pockets of my purple coat in an attempt to keep them warm as I patiently waited for her. "Vaughn, thanks.. Im really sorry about-" It wasn't long until she came out of the stable at the far end of the farm with... a man? He looked around her age, maybe a bit older with a warm smile which fitted him perfectly. His cow boy outfit stood out above everything else, along with his calm red eyes.

"It's ok, really. I should have told you." I shouldn't be watching this.. Does this count as eavesdropping? She gave him a massive hug and they both went their separate ways. Chelsea went back inside to get something, and the cowboy came over to the bridge where I was standing. Ehh? I quickly turned around and watched the waves with great curiosity as he passed me, a feeling of regret coursing through me. His kind expression seemed like a far away dream now, his eyes thin and empty and his expression plain and slightly aggravated.

My head was whirling with ideas about this man. Who was he, and why did he seem so disappointed to see me there? The sun was glaring in my eyes as I leaned against her shipping bin, still waiting for her.

"Who are you waiting for?" What? I spun around to find her standing on the bridge over her pond waiting for me now. How she got there, I have no idea. She's obviously happy with my reaction though as she beamed at me and jumped excitedly. "When..?" I stuttered, blinking my eyes in confusion.

"You ready?" She skipped over to me, stopping at a distance that would make any man uncomfortable in my situation. Straight away, i noticed her intensely staring at my hat. Just like usual.. I let out a small sigh that was instantly stopped by the shrug of her shoulders. Still only a few centimetres away, her eyes lazily gazed between my clothes and hers, which were still moist from last night's storm. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head as she kept looking at my clothes, then to hers, then back to mine.

"Your clothes.." She murmured, barely audible. I'm used to this now, people asking me why I dress like this, with a long purple coat, cream coloured baggy pants which are tucked into my long black boots, and a big purple top hat. To be honest, I'm not really sure why. Even when people complain and try to take my hat to see what's underneath it, i always do it.

"There awesome!" Poking and prodding, she held the tip of my cloak in her hands and stared admiringly at it.

"Suffolk wool. That stuff's pretty rare, how'd you get it?" I kept blinking at her, not knowing what to say. How did she know that it was Suffolk? Not many people know what that is, let alone know what it feels like. Maybe she's just really into clothes.

"A shop in S-seiyo.." Her already big eyes bulged out even more, to the point where it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"That's so cool!" For a moment, I didn't know what to say so I just mumbled out a thank you. "If you're wondering how I knew, I grew up with Suffolk sheep and even used to own some until a few weeks ago." With a wink and a smile, she grabbed my arm and dragged me off Ranch Island

"This place is huge!" She shouted, stretching out her arms and yelling. I guess it is pretty big... "hehe" I forced out a nervous chuckle and began to prepare the sushi and beef udon. "I guess its the perfect size for a gourmet like you." Searching every nook and cranny of my house, she brushed her fingers against some pots and pans and continued talking. "You can take a seat if you want, this may take a while." My voice still didn't sound right as I motioned for her to sit down at the table across from me. Silently, she sat down and took a thick book out of her rucksack and started reading. She flicked to the last few pages where a bookmark was and read from there on. Finally, peace and quiet. I sighed inwardly, content with what had happened so far.

A few minutes later she closed the book with a loud snap and turned her chair to face me. "Do you ever read?" Her voice was at a monotone level but she still smiled and never looked bored. "Why are you doing this?" I blurted out a bit too loudly. My hands flew up to my mouth and I quickly turned around, trying to make it look like I hadn't said anything. I could hear her loud thinking and feel her painful presence as I continued to cut her fish into the right sizes. "Im not sure what you're talking about, but I'll try to give you the right answer." The right answer?_ I_ don't even know what I'm talking about! Her voice had lost all of its originally happiness and personality and morphed into a dull, single toned drone. "If your talking about me chasing you off my farm yesterday, im really sorry about that but I just can't stand it when anyone touches my crops. If you're talking about lunch though, I thought it might be a good chance to get to know you, and maybe have a good meal while im at it. Sorry for bothering you, I shouldn't have just assumed that you would've liked me. Thanks anyway.." I couldn't look at her after that. My hands froze on the knife as I heard the door behind me open and close softly.

The only thing that followed was silence.

Chelsea's POV

After a disappointing half an hour with Pierre, i strolled around Sprouts islands beached and kicked a small rock around. "Hello Chelsea "An orange haired man politely spoke. "Hey Eliot. You look happy" I smiled again at my crush across from me, who looked as happy as usual. He obviously hasn't met Pierre yet. "just seeing your face makes me happy for some reason." Smiling even wider this time, I noticed that he seemed to be shivering. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, all he's wearing is a green apron, long jeans folded up at the bottom and a short sleeve blue shirt. "don't you always get cold dressed like that?" Without a second thought, I moved forward to hold his cold hand in mine. Jumping with the sudden contact, he blushed and held his head down low. "Y-you hand is r-really.. w-warm.." Whispering and mumbling, his small hand trembled in my own as I squeezed it lightly. It was a welcome change from people who think of me as a burden. Not so much from Vaughn, but mainly from Pierre and one other girl i know... I smiled the brightest smile I could possibly muster and gave off a true aurora of happiness. Instantly noticing this, he blushed an even deeper red and continued looking down. For a second, he looked up and stared straight into my eyes, but quickly gave up on that and looked down again, blushing even heavier.

We continued standing on the beach and watching the sunset hand in hand until I realised that someone was watching us. I awoke from my day dreaming and turned around quickly, startling Elliot. He must of noticed it too because as soon as he turned around, he jumped and held my hand tighter. He's so cute when he's scared...

A flash of purple darted between two buildings, followed by a shrill squeal and some laughter. "Pierre's stalking you!" Charlie and Eliza said in unison, pushing the embarrassed Pierre out of the bushes. Yay, here comes Pierre to ruin the day yet again.

"S-stalking?" Elliot stammered while I lifted an eyebrow at the new discovery. The cute man next to me wore a look of absolute confusion as the two kids continued to push Pierre into the opening.

"I-it's not what you think!" His eyes looked scared and his face was pale while he stood perfectly still between a few stone and some stray twigs.

"Should we... Exterminate him for you?" Now the gourmets look was priceless. He took a step back as the youngsters took a step forward and broke into laughter. "Thank you officers, but i'll take him from here.

Chuckling, I was about to take a few steps when I noticed that Elliot was still holding my hand and looking confused.

"It's always nice being with you Elliot, but I think I need to sort out the new resident here. I'll try to see you tomorrow!" His face brightened at the end and smiled, still blushing. How could I resist his continuous blushing? Kissing him lightly on the cheek, he blushed so heavily it was inhumane. Taking that as my cue to leave, I grabbed Pierre by his sleeve and pulled him into a deserted cafe.

"Stalking, hmm?" The only light in the room was a small, flickering light above us which made it look like I was interrogating a criminal. Pierre must have thought that too as he was glancing around nervously and panicking. "That's a crime you know" Playing around, I laughed quietly and noticed that he seemed to be sinking in his seat. "Clam down, im only kidding!" Jeez, who did he think I was?

Good, he seemed to have calmed down slightly now. "So, what were you doing?" He sunk twice as deep! What'd I say?!

"I.." He murmured quietly. Keep going..

"…" Really? He can't say the rest?

"…!" Ok, now this is just painful to watch.

"D-don't, worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just don't do it again." I finished with a little laugh to show that I wasn't serious and really meant it, but he somehow took that as an offence and scoffed loudly.

"Do want you want then." Why does he have to be such a jerk about these kinds of things? I mean, who scoffs at something like that? For the second time today I walked out on him without saying a word, leaving him to himself.

Pierre's POV

"Just don't do it again" Do it again? Like hell I'd do it again! I just wanted to give her her share of the sushi I had made, but now it looks like im about to be hanged for a horrible crime!

"Do want you want then" She said coldly. As if I need you to tell me that. But then why does it hurt to see her walk off again? Its probably nothing though. I sat there bewilded at what had happened, my mind struggling to comprehend it all. I guess that means that she doesn't want any of this sushi then.. Taking the food out of my pocket, I studied the pieces of rice intently, sighing loudly to myself. This is the second time she walked out on me, but this time it wasn't really my fault. Was it? I don't think it was, but... Ahh, nothing makes sense anymore! Its so frustrating! Noisily pushing my chair behind me, i stood up and walked slowly to the door. I hope she's not out there. I better get ready t run if she is.

"... Hello?" I whispered quietly, peeking my head out of the door and looking around. It looks like no one's here then. No one.. No, why should I get disappointed? I finally have some peace and quiet, don't I? "You Pierre?" A low voice spoke behind me, making me jump slightly.

"y-yeah..?" Slowly turning around, I noticed that it was the strange cowboy from earlier.

"I see. Well, see ya" What was that all about? Isn't anyone going to tell me anything?

"Wait, what do you want?" I yelled out to him, shocking even myself.

"Chelsea came out of that cafe not that long ago, looking the worse i've ever seen her. I was just wondering what caused it" Did she really look that bad? He's probably just over exaggerating, she looked perfectly fine to me! I mean, I have only seen her three times, but its not like she looked any different than from the first time.

"Name's Vaughn. I have a feeling we'll see each other again." Great, so i'll have to put up with this guy too? This island is too stressful for me. Maybe some cooking will help me relax. Without saying anymore, he walked off and left me alone. Again. It's starting to seem that im disliked by quite a few people, no matter what I do. I guess its just one of those things. Anyway, enough of that, im going home.

Once I reached the purple house on Sprout island, I felt the slightest feeling stir inside of me. It feels a bit like loneliness, but it's too small to pay attention too. Its not like its anything that a few hours of cooking couldn't fix. What should I make though? Something complex and challenging to get my mind off things...

**I know, I know, this chapter's way shorter then I wanted it to be. I can't help but get distracted by Japan, Canada and the five Nordics from Hetalia! I promise that the next chapter will be longer though! Now to get back to listening to music and drawing... As always, please rate and review!**

**Before I forget though, I need to ask someone this... How did Elliot end up being Chelsea's crush?! I in no way intended that to happen, but it just did! Ahhh! Help me! Any ideas? **

_Two people reviewed too! Thank you so much _Starsong008_ and _hanniemay18_! I'm forever indebted to you both!_


	3. Stir-fried veggies

**3****rd**** chapter already! How Delightful. Im sitting in my school library as I write this, and a kid next to me is playing Happy wheels while yelling and screaming.. I guess I'll have to just drown him out, wont I? Ufufu. Oh, and guess what? My dad's going on a holiday so im going to be home alone for a whole week! Therefore, I have so much extra time to write fanfiction! **

**QUESTION: Can anyone give me a name for Chelsea's animals? Please?!**

_**I do not own any harvest moon game or any of their characters!**_

**( I know Starsong isn't actually a character in any harvest moon game, but she inspired me to write this so the least I could do was let her have a small part, right? )**

Chelsea's POV

Morning already? I don't really want to get up, but… I know that my dog and cat won't stop screeching at me until I do. Groggily sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and slipped lazily out of my bed. My head felt heavy with guilt and sadness, all aimed at the new resident as I slipped on my clothes for the day. It might help if I had any food, but I could never afford that. I guess I'm just going to have to push my way through another day. Ehh, I shouldn't act so negative! I'll have to go and see Elliot today to make up for yesterday, and besides, seeing him will defiantly cheer me up. Feeling slightly more optimistic now, I burst through my front door and ran out into the cold autumn wind.

"They really ought to make better shops here, something like a boutique would be nice.." I softly said to my horse as I brushed its mane.

"You know, I hear there's another horse on the island, maybe you could be friends with it." Neighing loudly as if to reply to me, I continued to talk to it in a soothing voice. "be careful of new things though, sometime they can end up being jerks to you." Now its looking at me confused.. Where did that come from? That's not me.

"J-just kidding. Im sure you'll become great friends with him or her." I wish he didn't have to look at me like that, its making me feel weird.. "Anyway, you can follow me outside to graze for a while, but im warning you, its cold." Winter's on its way already, and its only the 20th. Stepping out into the cold once again I stated to walk towards the bridge when an overly excited girl ran up to me, screaming my name out and carrying a tray of vegetable juice. "Starsong, slow dow-" Too late. Like usual, she tripped a few centimetres away from me drenched me in fresh juice.

"Ehh, Sorry, sorry!" Ripping her jacket off, she draped it across me and attempted to dry me up with a handkerchief. "Thanks for the juice, I guess.." I smiled, standing up and zipping the jumper up around me. Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. "Im sooo sorry! How can I make this up to you? I'll do anything! Well, not anything but you know what I mean! Like, something big but not too big, I can't do anything to amazing. I can make..." Starsongs rambling never annoyed me, but this time I want to get somewhere. "Don't worry! Its ok, everyone makes mistakes!" Except for Pierre. No, he's mister perfect. Heh, If only. "I was just on my way to Elliot's house anyway" Taking a few steps away from her to let her know that I wanted to leave, she tilted her head and looked at me like a confused puppy dog before crash tackling me to the ground. "I know! Elliot likes Stir-Fried Veggies , and you like giving gifts, right?! The why don't you give this to him? Im sure he'll love you for it! I've only just made it! Well, not just then because just then I ran up to you to give you this juice, but then I tripped and spilt it all over you, which was totally a mistake by the way.." Stir-fried veggies?! Why does she carry these kinds of things? I have to admit though, that's the best thing she could possibly be carrying, Eliot loves stir-fried veggies more than anything else, so he must love these! "Thanks! This is perfect!" I stopped her in the middle of her rambling this time and grabbed the plate from her hands. "Well, I'll be off then! See you later!" Yeah! This day has been great so far! First I get free fried veggies off Starsong and now I get to visit Elliot! Tripping slightly on my boots I ran quickly across the bridge careful not to drop the steaming plate full. "Gotta be careful.." I muttered under my breath, looking down at the food and almost running into Pierre. I am not going to let Pierre ruin my good day! Swiftly dodging him, I ran straight around him and into Elliot's front yard. Tap tap.. I knocked at Elliot's door and within minutes was met with a smiling face. "Good morning Felicia. Is Elliot here?" Seeming though its only 7:30am, I'll be surprised if he's somewhere else. Just like me, Elliot's family wakes up at dawn to get ready for their work as a shipping company which ships and sells the towns goods. Soon enough, the little orange- haired man popped up behind his mum and looked out the door curiously. "Good morning to you too, he's right here." Taking a step sidewards to let Elliot see me, I thanked her and smiled politely. Felicia was always nice to me, her whole family is like my second home. "C-chelsea?" his cheeks are flushed red by now as he took a step outside and closed the door behind us.

"I told you I was going to see you today, didn't I?" A promise is a promise, and anyway, I know that seeing him will make me happier. "I bought something for you too. Starsong gave it to me as an apology for spilling vegetable juice all over me." Holding out the still warm plate of fried veggies and passing it to him, I laughed and held his hand in mine. "I smell like vegetables now.. Eh, could be worse! Are you ready to go?" Staring straight into his eyes, I smiled inwardly at his expression. His eyes sparkled at the present and he looked like he was about to burst out in song. With the wind still as strong as ever, I walked over to the beach below us and sat down on a small hill over-looking the sea. "... Thanks.. This is my fav-"Cutting him in the middle, i finished his sentence for him. "You favourite? Silly, I already knew that! Don't you remember? When I first moved onto this island, it was really awkward trying to talk to you, so I'd keep saying really random things to start a conversation. One of those was about food, and what we loved!" Staring at me now, he looked at me with the happiest face he'd had for days. "Yo-you remembered that..?" He stuttered, staring down at the half eaten food between us. Man, Starsong's a really good farmer! I can tell that these vegetables were raised with the utmost care. "yeah, I remember everything about you because... well, your important to me Elliot." Stopping midway to the plate, he looked up at me lovingly. "I.. Chelsea.." Replying to him with the same look of kindness, i searched deep in his dark eyes for what he was about to say.

"Ellie? Where are ya Ellie? Pops wants ya!" Natalie yelled out behind us, searching behind bushes and under rocks for Elliot. Where does she think he'd be hiding? His nickname obviously got him on his nerves as he shrudded every time she'd yell it. "Well Elliot, I guess now its time for you to leave. I don't think i'll be able to see you for the next few days, my work's really starting to pile up on me.. Sorry, but.. umm.." I feel horrible for leaving him now, just when I could tell that he was about to say something important, but if Natalie saw me here with him, it would be too embarrassing to explain our relationship. "No Chelsea, it should be me who should be apologizing. Im the one who has to go, aren't I? You don't have to look so apologetic, I understand how important your work is, and I don't want to get in the way of that. Well, I guess i'll be seeing you in a few days then, right?" Winking at me, he bravely smiled and stood up, ready to face his sister. "Thanks.." i don't know what came over me, but without letting Natalie see me, I leaped up and gave Elliot a quick hug before crouching down again to hide. "Be seeing you" Cheekily smirking at him, I waved goodbye and crawled off behind a nearby house. By the time I had gotten to a spot where I could see him, he and Natalie were already fighting about something. "Siblings, huh..?" I muttered quietly to myself, slouching against the back of the house. Must be nice to have someone who's related to you, someone who will always be there for you. I know I have all the wonderful people on these islands, but sometimes I can't help but think about my parents..

I wonder what Elliot was going to say to me? Picking up my bag, I started walking back to Ranch Island, my mind full of thoughts and ideas. Was he.. Nah, there's no way he feels the same way about me. Were only friends! I have to keep reminding myself that when im around him. Pulling out my watering can from the bottom of my bag, I flinched in pain with something that had cut me. What was that? On further inspection, I found the top of my pickaxe sticking out right next to my watering can, the tip sprinkled with a small drop of blood from my hand. Why is this still in my bag? Twisting it by the handle, I flipped the axe so that the handle was sticking up instead and could no longer poke me. "I really should get a tool box.. But have you seen how expensive they are? There's no way I could afford something like that! Gannon's prices are way too high." Taking to myself again, I stumbled onto the middle of my dry farm and sat back in the dirt. I don't even have enough money to buy any seeds.. What is up with me today? Im being too negative! Im catching some kind of Pierre-disease! Heh, there's no way I'm letting that happen to me! I must be positive from now on! Think happy thoughts... happy thoughts like... Food! I remember about an hour ago, when I was having the best meal i'd had in weeks, man, that was soo good! What else.. Fish! I caught that massive fish the other day too! It seems that lady luck is finally coming my way! I just have to remember to stay happy, that's all. Nothing can be accomplished when im upset, can it?

With the sun setting behind me and my hands dirty from today's work, I sat up slowly and watched a pair of dragonflies chase each other in circles around me. It didn't matter to them that they weren't actually going anywhere, but it seemed more like they were having fun instead. I wish I could grow wings and fly away into the sunset, leaving everything behind me. I'd really miss everyone though, Vaughn, Elliot, Denny, Mirabelle, Eliza and everyone else living here. Except for Pierre. He doesn't count. I wonder if they'd miss me too? I could go and ask them but i wouldn't know what to say. "Hey, if I grew wings one day and just flew away, would you miss me?" No, that just sounds stupid. There's no other way to put it though, or at least no other way that I can find. Not that im planning to grow wings anytime soon. "maybe if I- ack!" Bleugh! I think I just swallowed a mosquito! Grossss! Pehh! Spitting out a drenched bug, I coughed for a few minutes before falling back onto my back again. "Ok, ok! I won't grow any wings then! Happy?!" Shacking my fists at the grey sky above me, I yelled loudly. Jeez, and I was so excited about it too.. hey, where'd those dragonflies go off to anyway? They'd probably gotten scared off by me swallowing a bug and then having a weird coughing fit. I don't think that's very good for me either..

"Fooood!" I crawled along the ground, following my excited puppy around a table. "It tastes so goood!" Wagging his tail around excitedly, he barked loudly and continued to playfully jump around me. "Especially with someone else! Yuumm!" Tilting his head to the side, he jumped back and forth a metre in front of me, getting ready to pounce. "Maybe I should eat.. You!" Laughing, I quickly stood up and charged towards him, lightly tackling him to the ground and rubbing his belly. As if I'd ever eat my own dog! Barking louder now, he licked my face excitedly while walking all over my stomach. How'd he even get this heavy?! Sucking in my breath, i picked him up and placed him next to me, laughing while trying to stand up. Man, doing things is exhausting! Collapsing onto my bed, I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

"Chelsea, can I come in?" Awoken by a familiar voice, as soon as I sat up I was welcomed by Felicia's smiling face. "The harvest festival's in two days and i was wondering if you were going to participate" Pacing back and forth between the door and my bed, she went straight to the important things and skipped her introduction. As usual. People on this island don't seem give you a chance to say anything, they just invite themselves in without your consent and expect everything to be fine with you. Not that that annoys me or anything, but it just makes me wonder if these people have ever thought of knocking _and_ letting me reply before coming in. "Chelsea? You haven't forgotten, have you?" Worriedly walking up to me, she sat down on my bed and looked at me carefully. "ah, no sorry, I just drifted out for a moment there. Of course i'll be coming!" Im expected to come every season since im one of the biggest farmers here. Although my crops haven't been growing very well this season, and with the added bonus of having Pierre come over and harvest half of them it might be a bit hard to find something good to put in, but im sure i'll have at least one left. I always do. "Thats good. I guess i'll be seeing you there then!" Walking slowly back to my front door, she stopped midway and turned to face me again. "Oh, and I almost forgot. This year's theme is... Eggplant!" I could have easily just looked to the calendar next to me to find that out, I don't think it really needed a suspenseful pause. "Ahh, thank you" Rubbing my eyes and rolling lazily out of bed, I smiled at her thankfully and walked over to my fridge. In a matter of minutes, she was gone and had probably already started walking back to her house. Now, im sure i have a.. ehh? WHAT?! I don't have any eggplants left?! Wh-what am I going to do? Taro would never forgive me if I turned up empty handed, b-but... Its all that stupid cooks fault! If he hadn't have come here and ruined my whole seasons worth of crops, then I would have had a wide variety of eggplants which I could enter and I probably could have sold them and bought some food too!

Cursing under my breath, I threw on a scarf and angrily trudged outside. That jerk! That heartless fool! He's the reason im in this mess! With a foul mood and a crinkled face I trudged along the half frozen ground and towards my barn. Throwing a new packet of feed out for my sheep, I repeated the same thing with my horse and walked off towards lighthouse island. With a spiteful and bitter taste deep within me, i furiously paddled across the half frozen sea and rammed into the dock. I'll have to get Gannon to fix that for me later. Seriously though, i can't believe that i don't have any eggplants left! I won't believe it! I have to have at least one! My mind flashed back to a few minutes ago when I was angrily searching my entire house for even the smallest piece of fruit, but found nothing. Smashing my hand into the brocken parts of a lighthouse next to me, I could feel myself clenching my fist so tightly that my nails started to pierce my palm. I promised Taro from the very day I moved here, that i'll always be in a harvest festival.. Gahh! Why does everything bad always happen to me?! I would be kicked off the island is they found out that I had no vegetables or fruit, and that i've been completely broke for a while now.. Even Elliot would hate me...

An hour went by where all I could do was scream quietly to myself, knowing that no one would hear me. I know that my whole life rests in keeping this ranch, and I would do anything to keep living here... but..

**Ha! Cliff hanger! Dont worry, im not going to be one of those authors who leave it at a cliff hanger and tell you that they'll post the next chapter soon, which is awesome, until you find out that they said that two years ago and still haven't posted another chapter. In fact, to make up for it, i'll make the next chapter much longer and exciting.**

**This chapter sucked! I know! I made it in a rush, and I had writers block at the end, which is why it's at a cliff hanger.. sort of.. But I just don't know what to write next! I need to start another chapter, start again on a nice new document where I won't get distracted by everything on the internet.. Untill then, see ya!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
